This Time, It's Different
by YueSoEul
Summary: I think, I know, I do. It started with thinking about it, and then he learned that he always knew and all that was left was for him to say I do. I do, love you. Soujirou/Yuki.


I was watching Hawaii Five-0 and in one scene this song came up and it made me smile from ear to ear. There's just something about it that was magical about it. Just so you know, if I ever get married, I am so dancing my first dance to Bright Eyes's First Day of My Life. **One-shot**!

* * *

Soujirou stretched, blinking his eyes as the sunlight flood the room, brightening every corner of it. Another day, he sighed before pressing his head down further into the pillow. A soft exhale escaped his parted lips followed by a small smile.

"Scared?" Ji Hoo asked indifferently, not looking at the direction where Soujirou was standing. The voice of his friend caused Soujirou to stop immediately in his track; he cleared his throat noisily, inviting a set of chuckle from two of his other friends. There were amused look colouring their faces. "No," Soujirou denied quickly even though he could feel his heart pounding a million mile per minute. "I'm not scared," He added, it sounded as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was convincing his friends as he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "Whatever you say," Akira offered easily, leaning into the comfortable couch. A small smile dangled from his lips, as if mocking Soujirou and his state of denial.

"Yuki-chan!" Soujirou called, running after the girl who was laughing happily in the rain. "You'll catch a cold!" He yelled after her, but she ignored him. "So what?" She shouted back at him before giggling and started to dance in the rain. "Nothing, it's just that Tsukushi would kill me," He replied. There was no secret that all the F4 members, well, excluding Rui, were terrified of the pregnant woman. Another set of giggle filled the air. "Don't worry, I'll protect you," She stated easily, causing Soujirou to gapped. He had never seen her laugh that way. He had never seen her smile so brightly. He had seen her cry, he had seen her excited and happy, but those time were nothing in comparison. "You will?" He asked before he could stop himself, feeling the rush of the rain as it poured down heavier than ever.

His question caused Yuki to stop and turned to him. A small smile graced her lips, unconcerned and carefree. "Of course," She replied happily, causing Soujirou to chuckle. "Aren't you afraid of her spin-kick?" He challenged her, the distance between them and the heavy rain causing Soujirou to have to shout a little so that Yuki could hear her. "No," Yuki stated easily. "Besides, you can consider it as a repayment," She added, chuckling slightly. "Repayment?" Soujirou asked confusedly, staring at the girl before him. "Yes," Yuki replied, titling her head up slightly, to feel the raindrops falling on her face, she let a moment passed, allowing Soujirou to figure out what she had meant and failing to do so. Finally she turned to face him with a broader smile hanging on her lips. "For chasing after me in the rain," She said simply. "For chasing after me for the first time," She added sincerely.

"Who would have thought?" Akira asked, it was a rhetorical question. But, as usual, leave it to Tsukasa for completely missing the point or hearing things wrongly. "Who's talking?" He asked confusedly. Akira could only hit his forehead in disbelief while Rui chuckle in amusement. "I guess, no one," Rui stated easily. Soujirou could only groan in annoyance, time was passing by a little too slow; it wasn't helping with his nerve. His suaveness, his cool, all of it was gone as he started to pace in front of his friends again.

Soujirou was taken aback. He hadn't noticed it. He didn't think about it. All he could hear was her comment about the rain and then she was running. He didn't know what made him ran after her, but he did. He didn't realized it either, he didn't realize how it was the first time he was the one running after her. He watched her as she went back to ignore him, twirling under the rain. He didn't know what possessed him. He wasn't sure, but he was sure as he took the steps toward her, closing the distance between them. The sudden closeness prompted Yuki to stop in her track, stumbling a little but Soujirou caught her easily.

"Sorry," She apologized quickly. What came next was a surprised to the both of them. The closeness, Soujirou could not fathom why, but he leaned, closing the last bit of space between him and Yuki, soon his lips graced her, gently, a little hesitant, as if giving her a choice to pull back. She didn't. Yuki didn't know what it was, she had wondered what it was like to kiss the person she loved most and there he was kissing her and she couldn't think anymore. Reluctantly, Soujirou parted their lips when his lungs were screaming for air, slowly, he whispered through ragged breaths as soon as their lips parted. "I think I love you,"

"Tell me I'm crazy," Yuki stated timidly, staring at her friend. Tsukushi looked tired, but happy. With a child barely one year old and Tsukasa as a husband, Yuki could only guess how tired Tsukushi would be. "You're crazy," Tsukushi stated easily, a small grin dangled from her lips as she sneaked a peek at her nine months old son sleeping soundlessly in the crib. "Thanks," Yuki replied, chuckling a little. She was crazy, but, she didn't care.

"Nishikado-san?" Yuki called anxiously hearing Soujirou's voice at the end of the line. He sounded different. He sounded... "I'll be right there," She stated without thinking. He needed her; that was all that was on her mind and nothing else. She didn't even want to consider anything as she grabbed what she would need from her room and dash out before anyone could stop her. She didn't even have time to make up any excuses for her parents as she ran passed them. She was in a hurry. It was going to be one long trip.

"Yuki..." Soujirou muttered in surprise before falling over. She struggled as she pulled his arm over her shoulder, guiding him back into his apartment. "How?" He mumbled as they plopped into the comfortable couch. "Called in a favour," Yuki admitted easily, she knew that Soujirou could guess who she meant; there was no need for long explanations. "You have a fever," She added, placing her palm over Soujirou's forehead. "We have to get your temperature down," She continued as she tried to get up, but, Soujirou's grip on her hand, albeit weak, stopped her. "You flew all the way to London for me?" He asked with a voice that sounded nothing like his. Yuki managed a smile, "I guess,"

The sound of the door opening stole Soujirou's attention. Slowly, he removed himself from the bed, settling with sitting at the edge of it instead. "Hi..." A soft voice graced his ears as soon he came face to face with the owner of the voice. A smile formed on his lips. "Hi," He replied, patting the side of the bed, beckoning the woman over. "Feeling better?" She asked as she took a seat by his side, there were traces of concerned in her voice. His smile grew wider. "Yes," He stated, pulling her into his arms, resting his chin at the crook of her neck. She didn't protest. They sat in silence, letting the moment passed slowly, contented to just be.

"Let's get you some breakfast then," Yuki stated easily, finally, pulling away from Soujirou after the longest time. "I heard you haven't been taking care of yourself," She added and was already on her feet. But, her hands were in Soujirou's as she tried to pull him up, along with her. "Yuki," Soujirou stated, prompting Yuki to stop. She didn't miss the fact that he had dropped the suffix after her name. He had done it before, but she had brushed it off as a slip. However, standing there, before him, she wasn't sure what to think. He was lucid; he had recovered from his fever. "Yuki," He repeated, pausing to stare at her intently, "I know I love you,"

A loud knock on the door caused the four men to turn their heads. Soon, a middle-aged man peered into the room, "Five minutes," He stated easily. "We'll need you at the altar in five minutes," He added. Soujirou stood, speechless. _This is it._ His brain was telling him but he was frozen in space. "We'll be there," He heard Akira's voice but he wasn't moving. "Come on, let's get you married," Ji Hoo's voice came following by a small pat on his shoulder, one after another. It was a strange feeling, it didn't feel like he wanted to run, it felt like he wanted nothing more than to just fly.

He could never describe that feeling as he stood watching her walking towards him. He saw he radiant face, hidden behind the veil. He noticed how she was holding onto her father, but, there was that beautiful smile on her lips. When she stopped before him, he felt like he couldn't quite catch his breath. He could only bow to her father before taking her hand in his. "Hi," He whispered under his breath and caught the sight of her blushing face. "Hi," She murmured back to him and he could feel how her grip tightened. He couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he turned to face the priest, listening as he started the ceremony, every now and then he would steal a look.

Soujirou turned to his left, a small woman was curled by his side. Slowly, he beckoned forward, leaning to place linger kiss on top of her hair. "I do love you, Yuki," He whispered and watched the woman before him stirred and snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Originally posted on "Lovers Unparalleled" 25th January 2012


End file.
